1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to ruler-type measuring devices. More specifically, the inventive device has specific utility in measuring the distance between a ceiling and the uppermost edge of a tile (or between a wall and the nearest edge of a tile) so that the tile installer can determine the size of tile needed to fill a space too small to receive a full-size tile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of United States patents that was conducted prior to the filing of this disclosure located the following patents in the field of this invention:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Date of Issue ______________________________________ Darling 477,105 06/14/1892 Fessler 794,170 07/11/1905 Riesler 1,619,091 03/01/1927 Zangrando 2,144,697 01/24/1939 Campbell 2,828,546 04/01/1958 Parr 3,183,598 05/18/1965 Keszler 3,200,501 08/17/1965 Poulos 3,718,980 03/06/1973 Gartner 3,808,692 05/07/1974 ______________________________________
Tiles are vitreous, brittle articles often used as wall or floor coverings due to their low porosity and attractive appearance. Unlike floors and walls, however, tiles are manufactured in standard sizes. Thus, when a floor or wall is being covered by tiles, an uncovered space of irregular size is usually left when the tile setting has been substantially completed. The irregular-size area to be covered by tiles smaller than full-size tiles is usually the area where a wall meets a ceiling or a floor. The individual setting the tiles must then measure the space remaining to be covered, and cut the remaining tiles to be installed down to size. Where a plurality of tiles need to be reduced in size, as is usually the case, the job of making a plurality of measurements (one for each space to be covered), can be very time-consuming.
Since ceilings are not at eye level, the tile setter often employs a ladder so that the correct measurement can be read from his ruler. Moving a ladder many times consumes considerable amounts of time, thus driving up the costs of tile setting. Of course, the tile setter must climb up and down the ladder between measurements as well.
There is a need for a device that would enable a tile setter to remain on the floor when measuring the distance between the last full tile covering a wall and a ceiling, or that would at least enable the tile setter to avoid climbing very high on a ladder to make the needed measurements. A device that could be held in a hand extended over one's head, which device would include a means for detecting the upper ledge formed by the last full tile before the ceiling and which would further include a means for extending the ruler portion of the device which could be operated by such extended hand would be a device having great utility in the art of tile setting, but such a device was unknown prior to the filing of this disclosure.
Darling, for example, shows a caliper rule with a free-sliding gib. A wedge means tightens the gib when it is in its desired position. The drawback of the Darling device is that its user must pull upon the gib to effect its extension, which requirement renders it substantially unusable in remote locations.
Fessler's device is a gage for finding the center point between two (2) spaced objects. It employs a pair of rack gear members and a pinion gear.
The Rieser device enables a tile setter to score a tile that needs to be reduced in size. However, the Rieser device requires the use of both hands and does not eliminate the need for a ladder since the tile setter must manipulate a scoring means at the remote (overhead) location.
Zangrando's device is useful for marking a tile where it is to be cut, but the initial measurement of the space between the last full tile and the ceiling must still be made with a ruler when such device is used.
The Parr device requires the tile setter, as in the other devices, to position himself at the remote location. He must place a full, unattached tile in overlying relation to the last full tile that has been attached to the wall being covered, and mark the unattached tile after having previously adjusted the telescoping device so that it defines the width of the specific tiles being used.
Similarly, Poulos' construction employs a free-sliding guide member which must be tightened and loosened between measurements by a nut and bolt mechanism.
A need exists for a device that can be operated by one (1) hand while such hand is extended to a remote, relatively high location and that has a measuring means that can be held in position in the absence of nuts and bolts so that a plurality of measurements can be taken in a short time. The devices of the prior art do not fulfill the need.